


Loss

by Foorah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it was, what she had feared, sadness, loss and worst of all, guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the night that Riza found Barry the chopper. Mentions of Maes Hughes.

He slithered his arms around her belly, then placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She leaned back into him, and put her hands on his. For a short moment, they stayed in silent embrace, an opportunity that rarely crossed their paths.

 

Riza was the first to interrupt the loving silence.

"You were such a green eyed monster today", a smirk played on her lips.

"Was not", Roy mumbled, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"As if I would have allowed any armor wearing freak treat me that way. Dear dear, my darling flame was fueled by jealousy today". She didn't usually tease Roy but she felt the need to keep his mind off certain things.

Roy lifted his head from her shoulder and turned her around. His brows scrunched together in annoyance. "I was not jealous; I was merely protecting my subordinate". His voice would be calm. Riza could almost hear him pout.

"I saw the look on your face, if I hadn't stopped you, you would have burned him to crisp and it would be difficult to interrogate ashes", she replied, running her hands through his hair.

"But…" she placed her finger on his lips before he could say anything.

"I like it when you get a little jealous". She leaned forward and captured his lips.

To Riza's surprise, Roy was the first to pull back.

"Roy?"

Without a word, he embraced her tightly.

She knew what went on his mind. She had hoped to keep his mind off it for the night.

"I miss him too", she said and she could feel his hold on her tightened.

She pushed him away and looked into his eyes. There it was, what she had feared; sadness, loss and worst of all, guilt. She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He tentatively began to caress her back, fearful that if it felt too real, it would slip from his grasp.

"I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere", she whispered. Roy could see, feel her beginning to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands, beckoning her to stop.

"But what if you…I can't…" He couldn't even word his thoughts. The phone booth kept flashing across his mind.

"I wont" she kissed his lips, "you can" she kissed him again, "and you will", she freed her hands from his grasp and continued unbuttoning his shirt. He let her this time, allowed her to slip the shirt past his shoulders, caress his chest. His hands in turn slipped beneath her shirt, pulling it over her head.

He initiated the kiss, pressing his lips against hers, his hand on her back, pulling her towards the bed. "I love you, I love you so much", he said between breaths. His passion increased, his grip tightened, his kisses bruising.

Riza pulled away and looked at him. He turned away from her but she saw the unmistakable shiny streak on his cheek. "Roy…"

He held her tightly, her head tucked at the crook of his neck, his legs wrapped protectively around hers. "Just… just stay with me".

Riza kept silent as he held her in bed, his fingers stroking her hair softly.


End file.
